A connector plug described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104836, for example, is known as a coaxial connector plug according to the related art. FIG. 14 is a cross-sectional view showing the structure of a connector plug 510 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104836.
As shown in FIG. 14, the connector plug 510 includes a socket-shaped center conductor 512, a center conductor joint portion 514, an outside conductor 516, and an insulating housing 518. The outside conductor 516 has a substantially cylindrical shape extending in the up-down direction, and is kept at a ground potential. The socket-shaped center conductor 512 is provided at the center of the outside conductor 516, and has a substantially cylindrical shape extending in the up-down direction. A high-frequency signal is input to and output from the socket-shaped center conductor 512. The center conductor joint portion 514 is connected to the socket-shaped center conductor 512, and extends in the horizontal direction. The insulating housing 518 is a resin member that fixes the socket-shaped center conductor 512 at the center of the outside conductor 516.
It is difficult to lower the profile of the connector plug 510 described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104836. Specifically, a receptacle connector is mounted to the connector plug 510. In this event, a pin-shaped center conductor of the receptacle connector is inserted into the socket-shaped center conductor 512 from the upper side. Therefore, the socket-shaped center conductor 512 is pressed downward. Accordingly, the socket-shaped center conductor 512 may be displaced downward.
Thus, in the connector plug 510, a portion of connection between the socket-shaped center conductor 512 and the center conductor joint portion 514 is cranked. This allows the insulating housing 518 to be positioned under the socket-shaped center conductor 512, which suppresses downward displacement of the socket-shaped center conductor 512 because of the presence of the insulating housing 518 even if the socket-shaped center conductor 512 is pressed downward.